


“What makes you think I’m here to see him?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine you're Juice's ex and you haven't seen each other in years. You run into Tig and he convinces you to go by see the club. You meet Juice again and reconnect.





	“What makes you think I’m here to see him?”

“Thanks, Margret, I’ll drop by tomorrow and bring you those papers.”

“Alright, sweetie. No rush, just get them when you get them.”

You nodded and smiled at the older woman, standing from the chair and holding out your hand to her.

“Thank you for hiring me. It was nice meeting you.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

She stood herself and grasped your hand, shaking it firmly with a smile of her own.

“I look forward to having you on the team. Tara swears by you.”

You laughed and nodded.

“Well, I’ll remember to thank her.”

The redhead smiled and you put your hand back at your side, purse in hand as you left her office.

As you walked out into the hallway, you pulled out your phone and dialed Tara’s number.

“Hello?”

“I got the job!”

“I told you she’d hire you. She hates me but she knows that I’d never recommend someone I didn’t think would be beneficial to the hospital.”

You laughed and continued to talk down the hallway and got into the elevator.

“Well, I just wanted to thank you. I’m going down to the diner to get a burger, you want to meet up?”

“I’d love to but I have to help Gemma with setting stuff up for that fundraiser thing tonight. Rain Check?”

“Oh shit yeah, I forgot about you telling me that. Maybe next time.” 

“Why don’t you come tonight?”

You rolled your eyes as the ding sounded and the doors opened. Walking out, you made your way through the lobby.

“We’ve been over this Tara. I don’t like going around where Gemma is, especially when she has reign over the situation. All she does is berate me about how I wasn’t a good Old Lady, even though I wasn’t one I’m not going to embarrass myself.”

It was Tara’s turn to grumble and you pursed your lips at the sound as you exited the hospital and made your way to your car.

“He loves you Y/N. He was young, you were young and you were both too proud to admit your wrongs, but you shouldn’t have left him.”

You reached for your door handle but stilled as soon as you heard those words leave her mouth.

“You’re one to fucking talk.”

She could hear the venom in your voice and nodded to herself, a sigh leaving her lips.

“I deserved that. I’m sorry. I know you hate talking about it, I just…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

You nodded and resumed opening your door, guilt already creeping up on you.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“No no, you’re right. That’s why I’m telling you though. I’ve been through it. I walked out on Jax and now I see how much damage it caused. It’s not too late for you and Juice. It’s only been 3 years. If I was gone for 11 years and Jax and I can still make it work, there’s no reason why you and him can’t.”

You nodded and started the car, just wanting the conversation to be over.

“Yeah. Well I gotta go, I don’t want to be on the phone driving.”

Tara knew you were lying. You were always on the phone driving, it was one of Juices biggest pet peeves when you were together. She knew you just didn’t want to talk about it anymore so she left it alone.

“Alright. I’ll see you on Monday at work.”

You smiled at the thought.

“Yes I will. Nothing like working with your best friend.”

You said your goodbyes and hung up the phone, driving over to the local diner to get lunch.

You walked in and sat down at a booth, not bothering to pick up a menu as you always ordered the same thing. Instead, you looked out the window and smiled, a mother with her children walking hand in hand to their car. Your eyes followed them as she put them in the car but your smile instantly dropped as you looked next to their van, 2 bikes parked beside them. No one was on them but the Reaper stamp quickly narrowed it down as to who they belonged to and you looked around, praying that they weren’t in the diner, just parked there and were somewhere else. Luck wasn’t on your side though and you heard an all too familiar voice behind you.

“Long time no see, Babydoll.”

You turned to see Tig there, another man beside him that you didn’t know and you wondered how many other things had changed since you’d been gone. He was tall and blonde, handsome with nice arms.

“Hey Tiggy.”

You went to stand but he held up his hand, walking around to sit across from you.

“Koz, take a hike.”

The man stopped, about to sit beside him and grimaced but went back to his booth anyways, leaving you and Tig alone.

“So. Why don’t you ever come by the clubhouse anymore?”

You groaned and laid your head down on the table, not believing you’d have to deal with this two times in one day.

“You know why Tig.”

“You broke up with him, not us. I don’t appreciate your lack of attention. You know I’m needy.”

You laughed and he smiled, happy to hear it again.

“I’m not gonna flood you with questions. But I do want you to come with me somewhere tonight. We’re doing a fundraiser. I want you there.”

“Yeah Tara told me about that.”

“Oh so you still talk to her but not me huh?” Your eyes rolled.

“She’s my best friend.”

Tig’s jaw dropped and he held a hand to his chest, a chuckle leaving you.

“Second best friend. But she did get me a job.”

“I can get you plenty of jobs!”

“I love you Tiggy but I’m not interested in any job you have for me.”

You laughed together like old times and he shrugged.

“I’m sure I’ve got a few that I’m sure you’d consider but that’s beside the point. Tonight, the fundraiser, you’re coming. No excuses. We miss you. Juice misses you and I know you miss him.”

He threw in the last part right as you were about to protest but it died on your tongue and he grinned.

“I’ll pick you up at 6.”

He stood quickly, probably so you didn’t have time to back out.

“I gotta get back to this shithead but be ready. You’re still family.”

You smiled lightly and nodded.

“Alright Tiggy. I’ll be there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You look nice baby. I’ve never seen this before.”

You smiled as you walked up to his bike and then rolled your eyes as Tig grabbed your hand, spinning you to see your dress. This high 90-degree weather that Charming had been getting the last couple of months had gotten you into dresses.

“I've had it for a little bit, we just haven’t hung out in a while.” Tig nodded and then smirked as he looked at your legs in true Tig fashion.

“That’s why I’m bringing you with me. I gotta say though, having you riding bitch in that is gonna be nice.”

You smirked yourself and grabbed the hem of your dress, lifting it up enough to show the shorts you had on underneath.

“I came prepared.” You laughed as he grumbled and pouted, swinging your leg over the back and hopping on the bike behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tig smiled as you smoothed down your dress and looked around, kids running and laughing around the fundraiser. He could see on your face that you were nervous and he reached forward, taking a hold of your hand. You smiled as you felt the gesture and took a deep breath.

“Relax baby. You’ll be fine. You look great and everyone will be happy to see you.”

You nodded and began walking with him hand in hand.

“Are there gonna be any Croweaters here or just the club?”

Tig chuckled as he walked with you and squeezed your hand.

“There will be a couple. Don’t worry about them though. You’re somewhat of a boogeyman to them.”

You chuckled and looked back up, the clubs booth coming into view.

Gemma was in the front, setting up things on the table, Luann right next to her. Jax and Opie were together going through a cardboard box and Tara was walking over to Gemma with a tray of food. She handed it over and looked up, saying something to the matriarch before catching sight of you and smiling. Gemma followed her eyes and pursed her lips in a sneer as she saw you. Tara walked away and headed towards you and Tig, him pulling you forward and pushing you towards her, and the group.

“You came!”

“It wasn’t easy.”

She smiled at Tig and patted his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

He nodded and walked away leaving the two of you alone to join his brothers. Tara was about to say something to you when Gemma’s voice rang out, telling her to come back over. She looked at you chewing her lip and you nodded.

“Guess I’ll go with you and deal with her now.”

Tara laughed and you walked over to the tent with her, Jax seeing you as you came closer. He smiled widely at you and took you into a warm hug.

“Good to see you, Darlin.”

“Good to see you too Jax. How’s Abel?”

You stayed there catching up for a little while when he looked over your shoulder and chuckled.

“My mom is giving you the eyes.”

You groaned and looked down.

“Might as well just go to her now, get it over with.”

“Good luck with that.”

As soon as you turned around, you were met with Gemma’s daggers but smiled and walked towards her.

“Hey Gemma.”

“Look who decided to show up.”

“Yep. I knew you missed me so I figured I’d make your day better.”

She stared at you for a couple of seconds not impressed before she cracked a smirk and put down the spoon she was holding, wiping her hands.

“You always were a mouthy bitch. Guess nothing’s changed.”

“Not a thing.”

She opened her arms to you and gave you a hug, looking you in the eyes when she pulled back.

“Why are you here?”

You pulled back as well and laughed lightly, you knew it was coming.

“Tara and Tig invited me. I wanted to see the club. I missed them.”

She nodded and looked you over.

“Juice will be here soon. He’s with Chibs getting some more food.”

“What makes you think I’m here to see him?”

She gave you a look that had you smiling and looking down.

“I know you wouldn’t miss and opportunity to fight a Croweater or two.”

She could she some of the guilt on your face and grabbed your chin.

“You did the right thing. Any gash puts their hand on your man, you bounce their face off the closest object. There wasn’t anything wrong with that. What you’re not supposed to do is walk out on your Old Man.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“He wasn’t my Old Man. And he didn’t need to throw low blows.”

“He was going to ask you to be his Old Lady when it all went down Y/N.”

Those 3 years ago, you’d gotten into a pretty heated fight about something insignificant that you couldn’t remember now. You’d been avoidant of him for the next three days after and on the third night when you hadn’t let him hold you at night, he’d left angrily and gone to the clubhouse, not coming home the next day or answering any of your calls. He’d ignored you entirely and after some time, you’d swallowed your pride and drove over to the clubhouse ready to apologize for being standoffish.

You’d walked in to find him on the couch, drunk, topless Croweater in his lap giving him a very enthusiastic lap dance and consequently, you’d walked over, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her face against the pole next to her. It had all happened pretty quickly. Juice pulling you away and dragging you off to his dorm, you yelling at him about jeopardizing your 2-year relationship over a stupid fight, him telling you in his drunken state that if you weren’t so boring and cold, he wouldn’t have gone to someone else.

Of course, that had hurt you and you’d ended it there, telling him to have one of his brothers pick up his shit by the next day or you’d throw it out. Chibs had come by with Tig the next morning to get his things and had tried to reason with you, asking you to just hear him out when he was sober and you weren’t as angry. Evidently, they’d been talking to him too and you’d both refused. Neither wanted to swallow your pride and come forward and before you knew it, three years had passed.

Now you were here and like any time you’d come into contact with Gemma since then, she was telling you how you had been a bad Old Lady for not handling it better, refusing to accept the fact that you never were to begin with, but now she was saying that he had planned to ask you.

“What are you talking about.”

“He’d been at the clubhouse all nervous because he wanted to ask you. You know Juice, sometimes he says shit the wrong way. He might’ve just said something he didn’t mean and it got way out of hand. But he loves you and you love him and this shit is stupid. Now he’s right over there so go fix this. I’m not letting anyone take you home until you come back from this.”

You turned around and saw him walking over with Chibs. His eyes widened as he saw you and he couldn’t help the ghost of a smile that came to his face. He looked you over, your dress and hair blowing gently in the breeze, the shine of your lipgloss glittering in the sun. He took in your beauty and it was like seeing you for the first time again, his legs carrying him over to you. He came to a stop right in front of you and the two of you stayed looking at each other in silence. Juice’s hand raised and reached out, coming to rest on your cheek almost as if you weren’t real. You’d seen everyone else from the club around in your time away but you hadn’t seen him a single time since the breakup.

Seeing him now, feeling his warm hand cradling your face brought back all those memories and you smiled, him smiling too. He moved his hand back, sliding from your cheek into your hair and holding the back of your head, bringing your lips to his in a hurry. You kissed him back, not knowing exactly how badly you’d missed him, craved him. You both stood there in a moment of passion, not breaking part until you heard some whistles and catcalls.

You looked over to see the boys cheering, Luann and Tara smiling while Gemma stood smirking with her arms crossed over her chest. She threw you a wink and you shook your head with a laugh as Juice pressed his lips against your again.

“I missed you so fucking much.”

“I did too Juice. I love you.”

He grinned and you mirrored it.

“I love you too.”

You looked back over to the tent as you heard Gemma call Juice's name.

“I’m glad we’re all good and happy and a family again. Now send your Old Lady over here so she can help out.”

He smirked and nodded towards her as he looked down at you.

“You heard her. My Old Lady’s gotta pitch in.”


End file.
